


...И дизайнерский светильник!

by Sumiregava



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumiregava/pseuds/Sumiregava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке с кинк-феста: "10-50. Тони насобирал секс-роботов-сороконожек и напустил их на Стива, сам наблюдает за процессом со стороны."</p>
            </blockquote>





	...И дизайнерский светильник!

**Author's Note:**

> Заявка исполнена почти что в точности: уж насобирал так насобирал!

В мастерской регулярно что-то сияло, переливалось, светилось, двигалось и иногда норовило сбежать. Или пообниматься – вот как сейчас. К частью, в этот раз и свидетелей было всего двое (не считая Джарвиса).  
\- Я не был пьян! – твердо заявил Тони, но потом разглядел выражение лица Стива и не менее решительно пошел на попятный: - Нет, был. Зверски пьян. Безукоризненно пьян. Словно-я-все-еще-в-колледже пьян. Джарвис, звони Наташе.  
Он светло улыбнулся:  
\- Она русская и знает множество выражений, с высочайшей точностью описывающих, насколько я был…  
\- Тони!  
\- Стив, прекрати, это никакая не культурная дискриминация, это разумное использование имеющихся источников информации…  
\- Насколько, - оборвал его Стив, явно с трудом сохраняя терпение, - надо быть нетрезвым…  
\- Я уже говорил, что я тебя обожаю?  
\- Нет, но свидетельства буквально лезут в глаза! Так сколько же тебе потребовалось выпить, чтобы построить механический член с ногами?!  
\- Прошу прощения, капитан Роджерс, - мягко вмешался Джарвис, - но я вынужден вас поправить. Данных механизмов двое, а для описания их конечностей больше подходит слово «ножки», из-за многочисленности и крайне малого размера оных.  
\- Спасибо, Джарвис, - ядовито отозвался Стив, снова пытаясь отодрать один из «механизмов» от своей ноги. Механизм вертел «головой» размером со стивов кулак, негромко свиристел и так плотно цеплялся за ткань, не раня при этом кожи, что было ясно: со штанами Стиву лучше попрощаться. Ну, или привыкать так ходить, волоча за собой два метра переливающихся разноцветных сочленений.  
По полу стучали самые настоящие ножки. Тони смутно помнил, что брал за образец какого-то паука…  
\- Ну, не буду вам мешать, дискуссия о словоупотреблении такая интересная, но у меня нет степени по филологии – как раз пойду и получу…  
\- Стоять! – разом отреагировали Стив и Джарвис. Тони, пробиравшийся к выходу из мастерской, замер на месте. Стив видел, как у его опущены плечи, на лбу залегла тревожная складка, а губы подрагивают, словно Тони хочет улыбнуться, но понимает, насколько жалкой будет выглядеть эта улыбка…  
Ну как на него такого сердиться?  
\- Тони, - как можно мягче произнес Стив, ловко уворачиваясь от второго механизма, все норовившего зайти с тыла, - просто объясни. Зачем?  
Тони просиял.  
\- Я соскучился по тебе.  
А нет, можно.  
\- Еще мы с Брюсом смотрели «Планету животных», пили какой-то крайне подозрительный чай, а потом… - Тони развел руками. - Вот.  
«Вот» урчало и льнуло к Стиву, одним этим выдавая создателя.  
\- А размер?  
\- Но я же думал о тебе!  
\- Считай, что я польщен.  
Тони смущенно кашлянул:  
– Немного напутал с масштабами, бывает.  
Стив по понятным причинам был настроен скептически.  
\- Если бы только с ними. У моего определенно нет ног.  
\- Я сперва хотел обойтись без них, но потом решил, что так будет только лучше. Больше возможностей для манипуляций, знаешь ли, никаких ограничений подвижности. И бонус!  
Он хлопнул в ладоши, и в мастерской разом погас свет. Стив очень медленно выдохнул: две вереницы разноцветных непрерывно движущихся огней в самом деле впечатляли. В этом странном освещении лицо Тони выражало… Да ничего, кроме гордости за свои творения оно не выражало!  
Под шумок зеленый механизм разрезал и почти стянул со Стива левую штанину, и тот инстинктивно ухватился за остатки ткани.  
\- Видишь - их можно использовать как ночник.  
\- Да я тебя самого использую как ночник!  
\- Именно! Хотя мне между прочим, гораздо больше нравится спать на боку, а не на спине.  
Стив растерялся и упустил вторую штанину.  
\- Тони! Ты должен был сказать гораздо раньше!  
Тони обвиняюще ткнул в него пальцем.  
\- Но ты любишь читать в постели – и вот я специально изобрел два прекрасных светильника. Чем ты недоволен?  
\- Тем, что они пытаются меня раздеть? – пропыхтел Стив, в полутьме сражаясь уже за ботинки.  
Тони смущенно кашлянул.  
\- Чего еще ты ждал от моих э… членов? Я запрограммировал их соответственно своим надеждам и чаяниям. Вот, погляди!  
Вспыхнули лампы, и сразу стало ясно, что, во-первых, Стив лишился уже и трусов, и, во-вторых, они ему все равно абсолютно не нужны. Тони инстинктивно облизнул губы, и Стив, стянутый по рукам и ногам, дернул бровью.  
\- Меня одного смущает разница размеров?  
…Чем подарил Тони еще больше материала для грязных и извращенных фантазий. В смысле, еще более грязных и извращенных, чем реальность.  
Отмер он не сразу.  
\- Да. Когда дело касается техники, я продумываю все и всегда, привыкай, Стив.  
Почувствовав что-то подозрительное, Стив оторвал взгляд от лица Тони и принялся крутить головой, чтобы понять, что внезапно изменилось.  
\- Тони, ты…  
\- Да! Когда я понял, что ошибся с масштабом, я сделал механическим членам механические...  
\- ...члены, - закончил за него Стив.  
Этим вечером ему точно будет не до чтения.


End file.
